


I'm Starting to Understand Why You Stare

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a little shit, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Dean asks why Cas stares at him so much, and finally learns what it means.Nothing but fluff
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	I'm Starting to Understand Why You Stare

Cas was staring at him. 

This is nothing new. Everyone knows Cas stares. _Dean_ knows that Cas stares. He’s been doing it since they first met. It doesn’t even make him uncomfortable anymore. In fact, he’s so used to it, he almost feels uncomfortable without the weight of the angel’s blue eyes on him. 

So Dean’s sitting at the table in the kitchen, trying to enjoy his burger, and Cas is staring at him. 

“What?” He asks, around a mouthful of food, staring back as he chews his food and swallows, waiting for a response. 

“I love you,” Cas says truthfully, and Dean almost drops his burger in response. He deposits his burger on his plate, to prevent an accident, and wipes his hands, turning to give the angel his full attention. 

“Is that so?” 

“Of course,” Cas states it like it’s obvious, and now that Dean thinks about it, it is. 

“Well, you know…”

“I know what?”

“That, uh,” Dean turns back to his burger, nudging the plate towards the angel. “Want some?”

Cas smiles, taking it as the gesture that it’s meant to be. “I do know. I love you too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean says, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture as he turned his head to look away from Cas, hiding the blush rising up on his face. “Just take a bite of the damn thing and give it back, alright?”

He risks a glance at the angel, who happy bites into the burger and smiles. He goes to take a second bite and Dean snatches it back, finding blue eyes sparkling at him playfully. “You’re on thin ice.” He narrows his eyes and points a finger at the angel threateningly, but there’s no malice in his voice. 

“Love you too, Dean.”

“Don’t go broadcasting it everywhere,” Dean mumbles into his next bite, but his face is still red, so it contradicts any seriousness in his tone. 

——  
Cas makes sure to kiss him for the first time in front of Sam and looks smug about it while he does so. And the next time he catches Cas staring at him, he halfheartedly flips him off, because he now knows what stares like that mean. 

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
